1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric automobile for converting electric power supplied from an electric energy storage device mounted on the electric automobile and/or power lines through power line contact terminals on the electric automobile, by an inverter mounted on the electric automobile, and supplying the converted electric power to a motor for propelling the electric automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an electric automobile that is propelled by a motor which is energized by electric power supplied from power lines or electric power stored in a battery counted on the electric automobile (see WO2009/001788).
The battery on the electric automobile is charged with the electric power that is supplied from the power lines through a power collector on the electric automobile which is held in contact with the power lines. At the same time, the electric power is converted by an inverter mounted on the electric automobile and supplied to the motor to propel the electric automobile. When the electric motor travels on a road which is free of power lines, the electric power stored in the battery is supplied from the battery through the inverter to the motor (see Abstract of WO2009/001788).
WO2006/018131 discloses an apparatus for controlling electric care in the field of electric railways.